Talk:SorryNotSorry/@comment-24784529-20160515234804
OUAT SPOILERS I'm completely over the Swan Queen friendship at this point, honestly. The writers are so inconsistent wit their development and it comes off as very one sided. I was really enjoying their development at the beginning of this block because Regina seemed to be really stepping it up as a friend. She went to the Underworld with Emma and she denied anytime Emma or Cora told her she should go back to Storybrooke. I even enjoyed the scene where Regina gave Emma pretty solid advice and told her that she needs to help Hook forgive himself for the things he's done that he feels deep remorse and guilt for. However, their friendship has completely backtracked and the writers have put them in the same position they were in back at the beginning of Season 4, where Regina was upset Marian was alive and she used Emma as her verbal punching bag. I love Regina because she's an interesting character, but I hate that there is such a double standard in their friendship. It really rubbed me the wrong way how in this episode, Regina flat-out said to Emma's face that she wanted to kill Killian once she realized he was back from the Underworld. I completely understand that Regina is grieving and I wouldn't want to be one to dictate how other people should handle loss, but I hate seeing her lash out at Emma like this. I have no problem with her voicing that it's unfair that Robin is gone, because it is unfair. It shouldn't have happened. She lost the man that she loved for the second time and the writers took Robin away from his young children. But, why in the world tell Emma that her first instinct was to rip out Killian's throat, when Emma has just recently witnessed him dying in front of her on three different occasions? Just last episode, Regina told Emma that she was no use in trying to defeat Hades and she sends her off to grieve on her own. But, she gets to yell at Emma and tell her to mind her own business when Emma says Regina is too emotional to take on Rumple? That's not how friendship works. I hated her line "When you get upset, we follow you to Hell. When I'm upset, I get a timeout." Once again, I get Regina is grieving, but she knew exactly what she was getting into when she went to the Underworld. She volunteered to do it. Emma didn't twist her arm and force her to tag along, she wasn't even asked to. And this is just after Regina gave a speech to Zelena in the Underworld how she went because she was stepping up to help her friends. What the hell, writers? There is so much contradiction and hypocrisy in this friendship and it drives me crazy. When I heard they were doing an arc in the Underworld, I thought it would be a great opportunity for growth if Regina was to face the people who lived in the villages that she destroyed as the Evil Queen. It didn't happen and the only person Regina faced that she killed was her father.... And he apologized to -her-. Emma had to face Cruella, who she killed in order to save Henry.... And she gets punched in the face. I love both Regina and Emma, but I just wish the writers would handle their friendship differently.